La Traqueuse
by Chibi002
Summary: Je suis Cendre,j'habite à Lacville,près d'Erebor. Cela fait maintenant des décennies que Smaug se fait silencieux. Et si les nains revenaient pour reconquérir les trésors d'Erebor,au risque de réveiller le dragon et de renouvelé la catastrophe de Dale?Alors, je ferai ce que ma famille s'est promis de faire: les dissuader à tout prix d'entrer dans la montagne ... quitte à les tuer.


**Bonjour Bonjour ! et BONNE ANNÉE 2014 ! Que le temps passe vite ... Bon voilà une idée de fiction que j'ai eu cette nuit. Dites moi si ça vaut de continuer ou pas :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Je me nomme Cendre. Pourquoi ? Pour que l'on se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé il y a 171 ans. Mes aïeux habitaient à Dale, une ville qui se situé au pied de la Montagne Solitaire, ou Erebor en sindarin. Cette montagne, ce sommet isolé, était l'un des plus grands royaumes des Nains, gouverné par la maison de Durin. En fait, ce sont les Nains de la Moria qui s'y sont exilé après avoir réveillé la fureur d'une créature démoniaque que l'on nomme le Balrog. Pendant le règne de Thror, on dit que le royaume des Nains était prospère. Les Nains d'Erebor commerçaient beaucoup avec les hommes de la ville de Dale. Tout allez pour le meilleur des mondes. Les Nains creusaient de plus en plus profond dans leur mine et, trouvèrent une pierre blanche, brillant de mille feux : l'Arkenstone. Thror devint alors de plus en plus riche et prospère, la salle de trésor se remplissant de joyaux, d'or, de minerais précieux et bien d'autre … Puis, ce qui devait arrivait arriva : Smaug le Doré, un grand dragon ailé arriva, appâté par tout cette richesse, et dévasta tout sur son passage en commençant par Dale. La ville fut détruite par le feu du dragon. Ma famille a tout perdu. Et tout ça à cause de qui ? A cause de ces Nains et de leur trésor. Maintenant, le dragon est enfermé dans la Montagne Solitaire, et les nains se sont retirés dans les Montagnes Bleues. Quant aux survivants de Dale, la plupart ils sont partis se réfugier à Esgaroth, que l'on appelle aussi Lacville. La ville a été construite sur un Lac et a été, autrefois une ville prospère. Maintenant, les habitants n'ont plus grand-chose à manger, et la ville est devenue sinistre. Cela fait maintenant des années et des années que Smaug se fait silencieux. Et si les nains revenaient pour reconquérir les trésors d'Erebor, au risque de réveiller le dragon et de renouvelé la catastrophe ? Alors, je ferais ce que m'a famille s'est promis de faire : traquer les nains en route vers Erebor, et les tuer. Je me nomme Cendre et je suis la Traqueuse._

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

Je contourne un poteau et saute sur une barque, puis sur une seconde. Je bondis sur la plateforme en bois, mais mon pied glisse et je manque de tomber dans l'eau glacé. Heureusement pour moi, une main s'est agripper à mon poigné juste à temps et me ramène sur les planche de bois.

- Hé bien Cendres ? me dit le propriétaire de la main. Je t'ai connu plus agile que ça !

- Merci Bard, soufflais-je.

- Mais de rien. Je te laisse, il faut que j'aille chercher les tonneaux. Et ne cherche pas les embrouilles avec les gardes ! Ils te cherchent encore pour hier soir.

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois, dis-je en riant. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent rien me faire !

Bard me fait un signe d'au revoir et reprend son chemin. Je l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au tournant. Je le connais depuis très longtemps… Bon d'accord, à Lacville, tout le monde se connait depuis longtemps. Mais Bard est l'une de seule personne que j'apprécie dans cette ville. Sa femme, qui était mon amie, est morte il y a plusieurs années suite à une maladie incurable, laissant derrière elle trois enfants, et un mari inconsolable. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour les aider. Pendant un moment, c'est moi qui leur amené la nourriture, qui cuisiné, qui faisait le ménage. J'ai même aidé Bard à élever ses deux derniers gamins. Maintenant encore, je les aide pour certaine chose. Je secoue la tête et me remet en marche. J'arrive bientôt à un petit marché. J'aime bien les marchés. C'est ici que je puise des renseignent les plus intéressantes. Une vieille femme m'interpelle. C'est Azgal Brü, une guérisseuse et amie de la famille.

- Cendre, ma petite, as-tu trouvé les herbes que je t'ai demandées ?

- Oui Azgal.

Je fourre ma main dans ma sacoche et en sort une plante verte tacheté de blanc. Je ne sais ni comment s'appelle cette plante, mais je sais qu'elle sert à soigner les maux de tête et de ventre. Azgal me sourit et me fait signe de m'approcher.

- Viens, me dit-elle, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle rentre dans une maison. Je la suis. A l'intérieur, pend différent objet. Tapisserie, corde, morceau de bois, bijoux sans valeur… Azgal se baisse et attrape un objet empaqueté dans un tissu en toile bleue roi. Elle me le tend.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je.

- Vois par toi-même.

Je l'ouvre. C'est un arc et un poignard. Deux belles armes. L'arc est en bois rouge et le poignard est léger et facile à manier.

- Ce sont des armes de mes aïeux, me dit-elle.

- Pourquoi me les donnes-tu ?

- Tu te balade seul dans la forêt. Et je sens que quelque chose de mal y grandit.

J'éclate de rire. Alors c'est pour ça ? Elle s'inquiète donc pour moi ?

- Tu sais, jusqu'à là, je ne me suis jamais faite attaquer !

- Bard lui-même a toujours un arc avec lui quand il part chercher les tonneaux. Lui il est raisonnable ! Si je te perds, comment je ferais ? Toi seul oses aller dans les coins les plus sombres de la forêt.

- Tu pourras toujours demander à Bard …

- Lui ? Mais il a d'autres choses à faire que d'aller chercher des herbes médicinales !

- Ne t'énerves pas ! Je les prends ces armes, là ! ça te va ? dis-je en les enveloppant dans le tissu en toile. Tu es rassurée maintenant ?

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

- Et maintenant, vas ! Et arêtes donc de chercher les embrouilles avec les gardes ou le Maître !

- Tu es la seconde personne qui me le dit aujourd'hui !

Elle me gronde et me met dehors. Décidément, Azgal ne changera jamais… Elle a toujours été une sorte de grand-mère pour moi. C'est elle qui m'a appris à reconnaitre les bonnes plantes aux mauvaises, et leurs utilisations. C'est elle aussi qui m'a poussé à être plus indépendante, à me décoller des jupons de ma mère … et, c'est aussi un peu de sa faute si j'ai souvent des ennuis avec les gardes et le Maître. Oui, je fais des farces aux gardes et je chaparde parfois dans la cuisine du Maître, pour donner de la nouriture à ceux qui me sont les plus précieux, c'est-à-dire à la famille de Bard, à Azgal à mes parents et à quelques personnes les plus pauvres, qui en échange, me préviennent et me cachent quand il y a des gardes aux alentours. Je continue à me pavaner dans le marché, mais aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. A part que tout le monde me répète que le Maître est furieux par rapport à hier soir. Je rentre dans la taverne du vieux Samgal. Lui aussi, je l'aime bien. Il m'héberge souvent chez lui, et en échange, quand je pars dans la forêt, je lui ramène des lièvres.

- Alors, Cendre, comme ça tu continues à chercher les embrouilles avec le Maître ? me dit-il.

- Ah ! Tu aurais dû voir la tête des gardes en voyant le Maître empaqueter dans ses rideaux, un couteau juste au-dessus du crâne…

- Et pourquoi tu lui as fait ça, hein ?

- Hé ! Il n'avait qu'à pas menacer mes parents.

- Ha ! Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer, ma petite … Oh fait, Görg est revenu de son périple. Il est au fond si tu veux le voir.

- Görg ? Görg Le Borgne ?

Je connais Görg Le Borgne depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Il n'était pas de Lacville. En fait, il n'était de nulle part, et il n'avait aucun de chez lui. Il voyageait tout le temps et part tout avec son loup apprivoisé, son vieux sac en toile et son bâton de randonné. Il y a quelques années, il s'est fait attaquer par des brigands et a perdu son œil gauche. Il revient une fois par an à Esgaroth pour voir Azgal pour lui donner des ingrédients que je ne peux pas trouver dans la forêt, et conte ses aventures aux mômes. Et, moi, j'en profite pour lui demander des nouvelles d'un peu partout de la Terre du Milieu. J'ai toujours rêvé de faire comme lui, voyager, mettre ma vie en danger, voir des paysages qui vous coupent le souffle, voir d'autres peuples … Mais malheureusement, je n'ose pas partir de Lacville. Car après tout, comme l'a dit Azgal, si je pars, qui irais chercher les herbes médicinales pour guérir les habitants de notre ville ? Qui s'occuperait de ma famille ? Je soupire et me dirige vers le fond de la taverne. Là, j'y trouve Görg. Il doit avoir le même âge qu'Azgal, c'est-à-dire dans les quatre-vingt ans, si pas plus. Comment fait-il pour pouvoir continuer à voyager dans son état ? Il a des cicatrices sur toutes les parties visibles de son corps, une longue barbe où s'y sont accrochés quelques branches, ses cheveux sont aussi gris qu'un ciel nuageux. Je regarde autour de lui, mais je ne vois aucune trace de son loup. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Il ne se séparait jamais de son loup !

En me voyant, il me sourit et m'invite à m'assoir. Je suis assise sur un petit tabouret en face de lui et je pose les armes qu'Azgal m'a donné sur mes genoux. Si des gardes arrivent à l'improviste et découvre que je me promène avec des armes, là, je serais vraiment mal…

- Alors, Cendre, me dit-il avec une voix chevrotante, tu cherches toujours la mouise au Maître à ce qu'il paraît …

- Ah ! toi aussi t'es au courant !

Il rigole. Une serveuse pose devant lui une chope de bière.

- Dis-moi, Görg Le Borgne, où est donc ton loup ? Je croyais que …

- Il est mort, me coupe-t-il avec une voix emplie de tristesse. Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé à Esgaroth … Mais tu sais, il était vieux. Moi aussi je me fais vieux et je sens que mon séjours dans ce monde est bientôt finit …

- Je suis désolé pour ton loup, dis-je. Mais que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu vas continuer à voyager ?

Il secoue négativement la tête.

- Tu sais ma petite, j'ai promis à Beowolf, mon loup, que le jour de sa mort, je m'arrêterai de voyager, et vivrai dans le premier village que j'apercevrai.

- Tu … tu vas vivre ici ? à Lacville ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Oh oui. Une promesse est une promesse. Azgal va m'héberger chez elle. Et en échange, j'irai chercher des choses dans la forêt pour elle. Comme ça, je t'aiderai aussi. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je me fais peut être vieux mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux plus marcher et aller dans la forêt !

- Très bien, comme tu voudras … Mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras aussi bien reconnaitre que moi les plantes qu'Azgal me réclame. Ta vue se faiblit et en plus, il ne te reste plus qu'un œil …

- Tu ne devrais pas me contrarier si tu veux entendre ce que je veux te dire. un jour, tu m'a dit que tu voulais que je te prévienne si j'avais des nouvelles des nains d'Erebor. Et bien voulà. Quand je suis arrivé dans la ville de Bree, il faisait une nuit glaciale et pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Je me suis donc réfugier dans une auberge, le _Poney Fringant _me semble-t-il. Ce là faisait déjà quelque minute que j'étais arrivé et je m'apprêter à repartir bien que la pluie continuer à tomber. Et là, un nain est arrivé. Mais que fait donc un nain ici, me suis-je demandé. Il s'est assis à une table et à commander à manger et à boire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a soudainement resserré la poigné de son épée, comme si il se sentait en danger. Et alors, un vieille homme vêtu de gris s'est assis devant lui et s'est mis à lui parler. Et tu me connais, curieux comme je suis, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever et d'aller discrètement d'aller écouter leur discussion. Le nain avait pris la table qui était juste devant la cheminer. J'ai fait donc mine de vouloir un peu me réchauffer. Par chance les deux compères n'ont pas eu l'air de se préoccuper de ma présence et ont continué à parler. Et devine ce que j'ai entendu.

- Je t'écoute.

- Le nain, n'était autre que Thorïn écu de chêne, le petit-fils de Thror.

- Le Thror ? dis-je de plus en plus interessé par le récit du vieillard. Celui qui a causé la destruction de Dale ?

- Exactement, ma petite. Et donc, le vieille homme, qui d'après ce que j'ai entendu s'appeler Gandalf, a insisté que Thorïn reprenne le plus précieux trésor de son grand-père…L'Arkenstone !

- L' Arkenstone ? En es-tu sûre ?

- Oh que oui. Mais attend ce n'est pas tout ! Un mois plus tard, sais-tu ce que j'ai vu ? Des nains, une petite dizaine, qui parlait de reprendre Erebor. Et, il y a quelques jours, j'ai entendu des rumeurs, comme quoi treize nains, un hobbit et un magicien s'étaient mis en route vers la Montagne Solitaire.

- Un hobbit ?

- Ah ! c'est vrai que tu n'en as jamais vu … on l'est appelle aussi des Semi-hommes. Ils sont plus petit que les nains, et sont reconnaissables pas leurs gros pieds poilus. Ils n'ont même pas besoin de chaussures !

- Görg. Es-tu sûre de ce que tu me raconte là ?

- Bien sûre ! Les Hobbits existent vraiment et …

- Non, je parle des nains qui reviennent vers Erebor.

- Oh, ça, j'en suis sûre et certain. Il se rapproche de plus en plus. Je pense même que, s'ils n'ont pas trop de problème, ils devraient maintenant arriver d'ici quatre ou cinq mois …

Je me lève brusquement, faisant tomber les armes empaqueter sur le sol. Si brusquement que le pauvre Görg sursaute et renverse sa chope de bière sur la table.

- Ne dis à personne d'autre ce que tu viens de me dire, lui dis-je avec un ton autoritaire. Je ne veux pas que mes parents ou quiconque d'autre le sachent. Compris ?

Il acquiesce de la tête, me dit que je peux lui faire confiance pour ça et recommande une bière. Je reprends les armes et je sors de la taverne. Peut-être que ce n'était pas un hasard qu'Azgal me donne ces deux armes aujourd'hui. Des nains reviennent pour essayer de reprendre Erebor, au risque de réveiller le dragon et de détruire Lacville et ses habitants. Je n'aime pas vraiment Lacville, mais c'est quand même la ville où j'ai grandis. Et puis les habitants n'ont pas à souffrir encore plus pour le caprice d'un nain qui veut récupérer une maudite pierre afin de régner. C'est pour empêcher tout cela, que ma famille s'est promis d'empêcher les nains de s'approcher d'Erebor. Deux choix s'imposer à moi : Soit je les attends ici en espérant qu'ils meurent avant ou, s'ils arrivent jusqu'ici, les dissuader d'entrer dans la Montagne Solitaire. Soit, je pars de Lacville, je les traque, et je les tue avant que ce ne soit trop tard … Je regarde en l'air. La nuit commençais déjà à tomber. Je resserre le paquet que j'ai dans les mains, sentant ainsi la forme de l'arc et du poignard. Mon choix est fait. Demain, je partirai de Lacville.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! oui, j'ai mis le prologue et le premier chapitre ensemble ... Alors, je continue ou pas ?**


End file.
